A through Z at Seiyo Academy
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: An A to Z collection of Shugo Chara one-shots! From Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, or any other pairing I like. Disclaimer: I don't guarantee you'll actually learn the alphabet! UPDATED: "Zoo": Pairings in chapter! Thanks to all! Mostly reviewers!...I'm kidding!
1. Act

Shiki: Okay! It's 8:00 in the morning and I'm typing during my vacation!

Amu: Appreciate it and we appreciate you reading.

Ikuto: Yes thanks for reading her crap.

Shiki: Yes thanks to you people.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, the world is garbage, let us zetta continue!

Song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch (You know that song in those Chase commercials? Yeah that song.)

* * *

A for act.

_'Before your performance put on your poker face.'_

_-Kaito Kid from Detective Conan_

Act 4. Scene 15.

The kiss scene.

Amu sighed.

_'Why did Ikuto get the role of the prince in this play?'_

She was hoping Tadase would since she got the role of princess.

She sighed and said "Ikuto! Take this seriously!"

Ikuto smirked and said "I am taking this seriously."

Amu pushed him and said "Then say your lines THEN the kiss pervert!"

"Oh come one Amu. You know you like me kissing you." Ikuto said in a teasing tone.

Amu blushed.

"Sh-shut up! Just say the line." Amu protested while picking up the script.

Ikuto sighed "This is the corniest play ever..."

"Just say the line!"

Ikuto took a deep breath and said "A maiden as beautiful as you deserves only the best. I do not deserve such a bride."

"A prince as handsome as you, with eyes as blue as the ocean. Those eyes hide a dark past, but you are not a bad person."

"If you truly believe that I am not a bad person, may I place a kiss on your innocent lips?"

"You, not as my husband to be, but as the person I love...you may." at this point Amu's face was redder than her plaid skirt.

Ikuto hesitated, but placed a kiss on her lips.

Once Amu stopped panicking she realized that maybe having Ikuto as prince wouldn't be bad.

Ikuto pulled away and looked at his cell phone.

"Looks like I have to go home."

He was at the door but before he walked out he said with a smirk "Are you sure you were acting what you were saying or was it all what you truly felt?"

Amu stood there. She had no answer to his question. Not even a snappy remark.

He walked out and thought _'Maybe this play isn't all that bad.'_

_

* * *

_

Shiki: ….Corny as all hell.

Amu: Hey you wrote it!

Shiki: I know and it's corny as all hell!

Ikuto: *sigh* R&R please so the idiot can shut up.

Amu: Idiot? What did I do?!

Shiki: Hey Amu do you need any ice?

Amu: Ice? For what?

Shiki: For that self inflicted burn!


	2. Bishonen!

Shiki: My shortest one-shot…

Amu: Deal with it.

Ikuto: Stop being emo.

Shiki: fu-

Amu: Keep it PG.

Shiki: fudger…it's not the same as cursing…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HECTOPASCALS!

Song: Everlasting luv by BreakerZ aka Detective Conan opening 26.

* * *

B for Bi-shōnen. (You know you love the bishies.)

'_The first time you buy a house you see how pretty the paint is and buy it. The second time you look to see if the basement has termites. It's the same with men. '_

_~Lupe Velez_

Ikuto held Amu close to him.

She looked up at the star filled sky.

She couldn't believe she didn't realize that she loved him.

After some star gazing he took her home.

They stood in front of the door to her house.

Amu stared at him.

Ikuto gave her a weird look and said "Something wrong?"

Amu smiled and said "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner..."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize what sooner?"

Amu smiled even more and said "I didn't realize...how much of a bi-shōnen you were!"

Ikuto was ready to fall down anime style.

_'I-It took her this long to realize....'_ he thought.

"Okay then." Ikuto gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight." he said while walking away.

"Goodnight." Amu said while going in her house.

_'How could she have not realized sooner? I put the 'bi' in bi-shōnen!'_ Ikuto thought on his way home.

Well he loved her. Even if she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box...

* * *

Shiki: XD I love that saying!

Ikuto: right…

Amu: That quote was so true and funny!

Shiki: I know! That quote is epically awesome!

Amu: R&R unless you want a longer 1 year wait for updates.

Shiki: I don't update for a year and everyone remembers!

Ikuto: Whatever…a whole damn year seriously…

Shiki: You know what!? **%****#$!** this! *storms off*


	3. California

Shiki: New chapter for you guys!

Ikuto: Yay lets celebrate T_T

Shiki: …emo bastard…

Amu: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING! LETS MOVE ON HECTOPASCALS!

Song of chapter: Hotel California by Eagles!

* * *

C for California.

_"The formula for a happy marriage? It's the same as the one for living in California: when you find a fault, don't dwell on it"__  
__-Jay Trachman_

Rima sighed.

This was bothering her too much.

Just because she saw Nagihiko talking to a gorgeous woman yesterday didn't mean anything.

Just because she saw him buy a diamond ring and necklace yesterday didn't mean anything.

And just because she overheard Nagihiko talking on his cell phone about _'airplane tickets to California'_ didn't mean anything!

Rima crumpled up the note in her hand.

It was a note from Nagihiko to her.

The note said _'We need to talk'_.

"I wonder what he means by we need to talk?" Rima thought out loud.

She walked to the café they were supposed to meet at.

"Finally here Rima-koi?" Nagihiko asked with his smile in place.

"You're not gonna start calling me koi like Ikuto does to Amu are you?" Rima asked while sitting down.

Nagihiko chuckled "Well with the way you responded I guess not."

Rima sipped some coffee and said "Did you order this?"

"Yeah your favorite." Nagihiko said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rima asked calmly.

Though on the inside she was worrying. _'Is he going to break up with me? If he does it's a good thing I bought that bucket of chocolate ice cream yesterday...'  
_  
He got up and kneeled next to her and said "Well I remember when we were kids you acted like you hated me. It took me a while to get you to stop hating me. And I still remember high school when everyone tried to get us to confess to each other. And how we were stranded roadside when the car broke down. Your parents were worried and said you could never see me again. But I guess someone in the skies wanted us to be together because we still got together. It's been two years since then and well...will you marry me?"

Rima thanked god she was sitting down because her legs felt extremely weak.

"Y-yes!" she answered with tears in her eyes.

Nagihiko stood up and placed an expensive looking diamond ring on her finger.

He also placed a necklace on her neck.

_'So that's why...now that I think about it that woman works at the jewelry store, and I mentioned wanting to have a honey moon in California...'  
__  
_Rima kissed Nagihiko and thought _'This idiot...'  
_  
Nagihiko was thinking _'HAHA! She said yes! I'm so happy I could dance around in my underwear!' (Me: o_O uhh we all express happiness in our own ways…I guess)  
__  
_The wedding was like something out of (Rima's) dream.

Nagihiko really did dance in his underwear.

And they lived happily ever after....not including the fights they had about who Kukai should marry.

* * *

Shiki: Okay! Done with that so look forward to the next chapter!

Amu: Remember to R&R!

Ikuto: At least 3 reviews till she updates!

Shiki: So just click on the magical button! It lights up green!

(^_^) (^_^) R&R please!


	4. Dance

Shiki: I really have nothing to say…

Ikuto: o_O the world is ending DJGKJFGAKG

Amu: o_O Repent!

Shiki: Shut up! Anyway enjoy the one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: Does anyone really care about the disclaimer? No? I'll just stop typing it in the next chapter. Till then I own nothing, the world is garbage, and this disclaimer is **crunched** and add to the heap.

Song: Jungle-P by 50/50

* * *

D for Dance.

_"We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance."  
~Japanese Proverb_

Kukai laughed.

Utau pouted and resisted the urge to punch him.

"Are you serious?" Kukai asked.

"Shut up. I just can't." Utau said while facing the other direction.

Kukai simply smiled and said "I can't either!"

"What? Then why'd you-" Utau was cut off as Kukai said "Because nobody really knows how to dance. It's all really just random movements when you think about it."

Utau looked at the floor.

"But if you don't wanna go dancing with me then we can-" Kukai was cut off.

Utau threw her bag at Kukai.

"I'll go. Just make sure you pay." Utau answered.

"Sure! It's a date!" Kukai said as he walked out.

"D-date!?" Utau said as she started blushing and panicking.

_---Meanwhile with Ikuto---_  
Ikuto looked around him.

_'Why do I feel my over-protective-brother-senses tingling?'_ Ikuto thought.

* * *

Shiki: Please R&R

Ikuto: _At least 3_ reviews.

Amu: So till next time.

Everyone: Bye-bye!


	5. Emotions

Shiki: This really sucks…

Ikuto: What?

Shiki: The damned one-shot….it sucks ass…and my brother called to say I own't get the laptop for a while...

Ikuto: And you call me emo?

Shiki: Though it's better this way. His broke down and without one we can't keep in touch so it's fine.

Amu: HOLY CRAP! You have a considerate kind side!?

Shiki: Y'know I do but I choose not to act nice.

Ikuto: ...A nice version of you? I can't see that ever happening.

Shiki: Good. Anyway enjoy.

Song: The world by Nightmare.

* * *

E for Emotions.

_The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy.  
~Jim Rohn_

Ikuto paced around his room.

Being concealed in this tiny room by Easter sucked.

Being used as a pawn, as Death Rebel, sucked even more.

But the icing on this depressing, piece of crap, cake was that Amu was mad at him.

He knew he had other things to worry about but he loved her.

And the tears in her eyes...the anger on her face...it played back in his mind.

Maybe times like this he was a bit grateful he could be Death Rebel.

Walls were built around his heart. Around his mind.

He could feel no pain, but he could also feel no joy.

Ikuto smiled a sad smile.

"But if so there's no point in living."

_----with Amu----_

Amu stared out her window.

_'To live is to feel. Happiness, anger, sadness, everything.'  
_  
Amu remembered the look in Ikuto's eyes.

Those eyes were not those of the living.

_'I'll save you Ikuto. Return you to your living self.'_

_

* * *

**Skip this if you don't want to here err- read my rant.**_

Shiki: Damn it's hard to find Shugo Chara opening 5. I keep finding damn amv's. I don't wanna see amv's. And they don't even say it's an amv in the title. They could at least be nice enough to do that. And also opening 6 school days kind of, sort of sucks ass. I liked all the openings except school days. And seriously I stopped watching the anime because filler I wanted to see if there was a new opening and there was. I was thinking 'Wow so much filler they needed a new opening…but this opening suck ass…are they even trying anymore?'

Amu: Save the ranting for later.

Shiki: I can't help it! It sucks so bad!

Ikuto: Anyway ignoring the maniac please R&R

Amu: At least **3 reviews**!

Everyone: Thanks for reading! Thanks to all who favorite/put on alert and to those who review!


	6. Freedom

Shiki: ....

Ikuto: ........

Amu: ..............

Song: Melissa by Porno Graffiti (FMA opening 1)

* * *

F for Free.

_"Freedom is never free."__  
__~Author Unknown_

Ikuto loved this.

Lying down on the grass at the park, doing as he wished.

He was finally free.

Easter had no power over him.

Looks like he was finally that stray cat.

Except...

"Hey Ikuto." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked.

He owed his freedom to everyone.

Especially Amu.

"What is it?" Ikuto answered.

"You owe me." Amu said.

Ikuto looked at her with a puzzled look.

"For what? Freeing me?"

"Yup! Freedom isn't free." Amu answered.

Ikuto sighed. "What do you want?"

Amu quickly kissed him.

"That's all." she said as she walked away.

Ikuto stood up and went towards Amu as he said "H-hey my freedom is important! I still owe you more."

Amu laughed.

_'Heehee this is fun.'_

_

* * *

_

Ikuto: …………

Amu: ……………..

Shiki: ……………………..

Amu: …………………………………………..HAHA! I got more dots!

Shiki & Ikuto: Damn it!

Amu: R&R _at least 3 reviews_!

Shiki: And again thanks to anyone who bothers to read and review!


	7. Gum

Song of chapter: Poker face by Lady Gaga (Don't like the singer or the song but best thing I could think of.)

* * *

G for Gum.

_"Flattery is like chewing gum. Enjoy it but don't swallow it."  
-Hank Ketchum_

Utau was tired of this.

_'Utau's so pretty!'_ and _'Utau's gorgeous.'  
_

Not that she didn't like compliments, what woman didn't? (Me: I don't)

But even the kindest of people could betray you.

How was she supposed to believe them?

Most were just trying to be her friends to get money.

"Hehe you're looking nice today." Utau heard.

She turned around "Look I don't wanna...Kukai?"

Kukai smiled sheepishly. "Yo!"

"What do you want?" Utau said.

Kukai laughed and said "Nothing just walkin by and you looked nice. So I told you and here we are now."

Utau blushed a little and said "F-fine! If that's all you had to say you can leave now!"

Kukai gave her a confused look then said "Yeah I gotta go get this stuff to my brothers. See ya around!"

Kukai left running.

Utau blushed and thought _'Maybe I can accept compliments from certain people...'  


* * *

Shiki: W00T hehe I like typing that…._

Ikuto: Anyway idiot here has a message for all of you so listen before she forgets

Amu: Yeah she's shorter than her attention span…

Shiki: ……what did you say?

Amu: Just tell them short one!

Shiki: Ohhh hellz to the no! Anyway if you're going to review please, don't type in that they're too short. I don't wanna sound like a jackass, asshole,

Ikuto: idiot, moron

Amu: asswipe, dumbass

Shiki: I think they get the point girl with weird hair and boy with long eyelashes! Anyway I don't want to sound mean or anything. I know they're short but they're one-shots so they aren't supposed to be that long. But I will admit they are short so sorry.

Ikuto: At least** 3 reviews**

Amu: Thank you to all who review and bother to read this!

Shiki: and again W00T!


	8. Hate

Song of chapter: Believe by Folder5 (Just cause I love One Piece's music!)

* * *

H for Hate.  
_  
"Love is blind; hate is deaf."  
~Author Unknown_

Rima sighed.

Damn that Nagihiko!

She was deep in thought all because of him.

It all started when....

_----Flashback----  
Rima was sitting down next to Amu talking about the upcoming concert._

_Nagihiko went to Amu and asked if she wanted to have some more tea._

_That's when Rima said "No she doesn't."_

_And Amu said "No thanks Nagihiko. But could I have some more cookies?"_

_Nagihiko smiled sweetly and said "Sure. What about you Rima?"_

_Rima glared and said nothing._

_Nagihiko laughed nervously._

_When everyone was heading home Nagihiko stopped Rima._

_"What do you want?" Rima said coldly._

_"Why do you hate me?" Nagihiko asked._

_"...." Rima didn't answer._

_Nagihiko sighed and said "I've never done anything to you so do you honestly hate me?"_

_Nagihiko was at the door when he said "Try thinking about that."_

_----End flashback----_  
Rima sighed again and drank some tea.

Damn that Nagihiko!

Making herself think she was in love with him!

Which she wasn't!...probably...maybe...it was a possibility…

Rima sighed even more.

She would make sure to tell him and if he didn't feel the same he'd see true hate.

* * *

Shiki: W00T! Y'know maybe I'm not fit for A-Z…

Amu: Why?

Shiki: Because I have to actually recite the letters to remember what comes next…

Ikuto: Idiot. Anyway R&R at least _4 reviews_.

Shiki: Its only one more so please!

Thanks to all who review/read!


	9. Ice cream W00T!

Shiki: TMZ rocks!

Ikuto and Amu & everyone: WTF?

Song of the chapter: Koi wa a la mode (Tokyo mew mew's ending theme)

* * *

I for Ice cream.

_"Without ice cream, there would be darkness and chaos."  
~Don Kardong_

Miki took a bit of ice cream from Amu's cone.

"This is good desu~!" Suu said while taking another small piece.

Ran took another piece "Chocolate is the best!"

Miki looked at the piece like it was foreign.

"What's wrong Miki?" Ran asked.

"Miki don't you like chocolate?" Amu asked.

"I haven't tried it before." Miki said.

Just then a certain cat boy and cat chara arrived.

"Yo." Ikuto said while taking a seat.

"Who said you could sit here?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked "Aww Amu-koi doesn't want me here?"

"Shut up!" Amu said while blushing.

She continued to argue with Ikuto but Miki ignored it.

She looked at the ice cream weirdly.

"Hey! What're you doing? Nya~" Yoru asked Miki.

"Nothing." Miki said.

"Oh chocolate! Can I have some? Nya~" Yoru asked.

"Fine." Miki asked.

"Thanks! Nya~!" Yoru exclaimed while eating the bit of ice cream.

He kissed Miki's cheek.

"Ehh...EHHH?!" Miki and every chara (not including Yoru) yelled.

"Thanks for the ice cream. Gotta go! Nya~" Yoru said as he went after Ikuto who was leaving.

Amu had a hand to her cheek and was blushing.

She turned her attention to her chara's who looked shocked.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked.

"N-Nothing! What's wrong with you? You're blushing a lot." Miki said.

"Nothing! L-Lets go home!" Amu said while getting up.  
_  
---Ikuto and Yoru---  
_  
"Did you try it?" Ikuto asked Yoru.

"Yup! Nya~" Yoru said.

"Did it work?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup! She didn't hit me or anything nya~" Yoru said proudly.

"I told you she liked you. I mean just look at what happened when I did the same thing to Amu." Ikuto said.

* * *

Shiki: TMZ y'know the thirty mile zone? The celebrity tabloid show thingy! It rocks! It's so damn funny! I mean celebrities don't really matter to me but it's funny as all hell!

Ikuto: Right….

Amu: I guess that makes sense…

Shiki: I seriously think Ikuto should have a theme song. Like TMZ gave to Gerard Butler!

Ikuto: …..Okay then….R&R please

Amu: And at least _4 reviews_!

Shiki: TMZ! Now you know why I don't update any time around 6:30! B ut their changing their air time to 6:00...hmmm

Anyway hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorited!


	10. Jewels

Shiki: I'm starting school September 9th so updates will slow down but I'll find time to update even while I'm attending that hell hole…

Amu: Yes you guessed right she's going…

Ikuto: To high school *insert dramatic music*

Shiki: *in emo corner* enjoy the one shot.

* * *

J for Jewel  
_  
"The most precious jewels are not made of stone, but of flesh."  
~Robert Ludlum_

The young girl pulled at her moms' shirt.

"What is it Millie?" Amu asked while picking up her child.

"Daddy did something weird today." Millie said.

Amu sat her down on her lap and sighed.

"He didn't threaten any of the boys in your class again did he?"

Millie shook her head.

"He called me his jewel. I'm not a diamond." Millie said.

Amu giggled a bit. "Of course you're not a diamond. He means you're important and precious to him."

"Oh!" Millie said in realization.

She put her down. "Why don't you go play with Haruka?"

"Okay! But call auntie Utau and uncle Kukai. I don't want to go over while he's watching soccer. He says bad words." Millie said while walking away.

Amu stood up.

_'Ikuto's still the same.'  
_  
She walked into the garage.

"Ikuto complimenting her won't make her any less mad that you lost her favorite doll." she said.

Ikuto was looking around the garage, in boxes, and bags.

"I didn't lose it!...I misplaced it."

Amu walked away mumbling "Yeah just like you misplaced my earrings."

Ikuto sighed and yelled "I didn't misplace those!...I lost them in a bet."

Amu walked back in the garage.

"What was that?!"

Ikuto looked for an exit but the garage door was closed and Amu was at the door that connects the house and garage.

"I said...you look beautiful today! There's no way your 30!"

Amu had a stress mark "I'm 28."

"B-But you look older! I mean in a good way! A mature beauty!" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto." Amu said with a demonic look in her eyes.

Just then the garage door opened.

"Ah sorry Ikuto-nii! I had to get something from your-"

Tadase was cut off as Ikuto ran, while dragging him by the collar.

"Sorry Amu! We'll talk later!" Ikuto yelled back.

Tadase sweat dropped. "You never change do you?"

* * *

Shiki: Had to make it a funny one XD

Ikuto: Yay! Once again I'm a bad husband! T_T

Shiki: Well because all men are…

Amu: Yeah guys are kind of incompetent

Ikuto: Whatever. R&R please

Amu: At least **_4 reviews_**

Shiki: Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/puts on alert list. Sorry for not updating sooner!


	11. Kilt

Shiki: this one is really short…

Ikuto: Seriously it's short.

Amu: It's a drabble more than a one-shot.

Shiki: So enjoy!

Song: It's Raining Men by Weather Girls

* * *

K for kilt.

_"It's not a skirt!...it's a kilt!"  
-Unknown_

Rima stared at him blankly before laughing so much her stomach hurt.

This is what happens when wives catch their husbands cheating.

Public humiliation.

Nagihiko had cheated.

They decided to stay together but for every action there is a reaction.

Rima forced him to wear a skirt in public and dance to the song 'It's raining men'.

"Rima...honey...can I go back now?" Nagihiko asked.

"You cheated on me...so no. Keep dancing. And if that guy comes back to hit on you, you have to put on the tube top." she answered while enjoying iced tea.

Nagihiko sighed. The things he did for Rima.

* * *

Shiki: inspired by that one guy in the news…

Ikuto: The guy that played a prank on the TV stations.

Amu: Wearing a sign that said he cheated on his wife.

Shiki: R&R please

Ikuto: _**4 reviews **_at least

Amu: thanks to everyone

Shiki: Yes thanks a lot for reviewing/reading and everything else!


	12. Lame

Shiki: OMPL I'M SO DAMN SORRY! HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS AND I WAS EXTREMELY LAZY AND I'M SO SORRY! –Bows continuously-

Ikuto: Moron…

Amu: -_-;; seriously..

Shiki: My mom's nagging about my homework ugh…well enjoy!

* * *

L for Lame.  
_"I don't have a quote for this one...how lame!"  
-Strawhat-Alchemist_

Amu sat down on the park bench, staring at nowhere in particular.

That's when every ones favorite perverted, clothed in black, blue haired, cat eared boy came around.

"Hey? Amu." Ikuto started.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

He smirked.

"I wish you and me were the Titanic and iceberg so we could go down together." he said.

Amu gave him a look that said 'you did not just say that!'.

"Ikuto...that's so lame! That's the lamest pick up line ever!" she said, and believe her she's heard many pick up lines after all.

"Oh really?" he said.

He placed a soft kiss on Amu's lips.

He ended it shortly and said "Was that lame?"

Amu's face was about as red as her red skirt.

"N-No..." she managed to stutter.

"Good." Ikuto said while walking away.

Amu stayed seated and after a while exclaimed "HE KISSED ME!!"

Her chara's' sweat dropped. Sometimes Amu could be really lame.

* * *

Shiki: Yay! I typed something!... ;_; I'M SORRY IT SUCKED!

Ikuto: -_-;; idiot…anyway R&R

Amu: Again she's really sorry

Shiki: I haven't even read the new Shugo chara chapter or seen the anime since…August

SC cast: so please R&R! She PHAILS as a freshman…


	13. Mysterious

Shiki: Okay! Since someone (I forgot who and I'm too lazy to check) asked for a Nagihiko x Rima well here it is! I used my own word for 'M' because...while I was about to type this song came out on my iPod so yeah…

Nagihiko: Well please enjoy…

Rima: Yeah…but me and _**HIM**_!? Now that's a joke!

Shiki: No joke here I'm afraid! Enjoy!

Song of the chapter: Mysterious by Naifu

* * *

M for mysterious

_"Your smile is one of the Seven Wonders of the World."  
-Mysterious by Naifu_

Nagihiko stared off into the night sky from the window of his room.

Rima was truly a challenge.

One second she was stuttering and blushing around him like Amu did with Ikuto and Tadase.

The next she was angry at him.

Like what happened today.

_---Flashback---  
Nagihiko was drying the tea cups and plates with a cloth, thinking about what they should have for a drink at tomorrow's guardian meeting._

_He finished drying and decided to check if they had any chocolate._

_Hot chocolate was Rima's favorite drink after all._

_Of course Rima would complain how it wasn't sweet enough or that it was too sweet._

_He sighed._

_The things he did and put up with to win her affection._

_He was walking over to the cabinet when..._

_"Watch it!" Amu yelled._

_He sighed...again._

_He had just crashed into Rima, who (by shōjo anime logic) was now in his arms._

_He expected to hear some form of her complaining, whether it was a punch to the stomach or her regular nag._

_"H-Hey! L-let me g-go!" Rima said._

_Her face was covered in a small blush._

_"Aww but you look so adorable." Nagihiko said teasingly._

_Her blush increased. (IT'S OVER 9000!!)_

_She thrust her arm back, her elbow hitting Nagihiko's stomach._

_'Sh-shit...' Nagihiko thought while holding his stomach._

_"Sh-shut up! Stupid dancer boy!" Rima said her blush still present on her face.  
---End flashback---_

_  
_Nagihiko sighed.

He had noticed three things today.

One was that Rima was a mysterious girl indeed.

Two, Nagihiko always liked a good mystery.

Three, he REALLY had to stop sighing so much.

His sighing habit began when he started trying to get Rima's affection.

Well...no one ever said solving this mystery wouldn't be stressful.

* * *

Shiki: -listening to We are! The DBSK version- WE ARE! –Raises fist in air for no reason-

Rima: Right…

Nagihiko: ^_^; anyway please R&R! You guys know the drill!

Ikuto: At least 4 reviews blah blah…

Amu; See ya next update!

Shiki: …WE ARE!


	14. Nobody

Asuka: SORRY! SORRY! Sorry, sorry-

Ikuto: NO! NO DAMN IT! YOU ARE NOT SINGING THAT DAMN SONG!

Asuka: Okay! Sorry-

Ikuto: -glare-

Asuka: Err sorry- I mean...damn it! Here's an update sorry for the update lag.

Song of chapter: Nobody by Wondergirls

* * *

N for Nobody

"_I want nobody, nobody but you."_

_-Nobody by Wondergirls_

Ikuto held her limp body.

His eyes threatening to let out the tears he was working so hard to hold back.

"Damn it...you idiot..." he said with a shaky breath.

She opened her eyes weakly. "I-Ikuto..."

He gripped her tighter. "I-Idiot, save your energy. We're almost at the hospital, just wait a up a bit."

Ikuto was holding her in his arms running frantically through a lonely town at night time. The side walks and streets were empty, not that he was surprised. This being such a small town and all.

As soon as he arrived he had them immediately treat her. He wasn't taking any crap from these bastards.

A doctor came back to Ikuto who had been waiting in the waiting room.

He motioned for Ikuto to go in the room. "She doesn't have much time. If she even makes it past today it would be a miracle."

Ikuto ignored the man.

Amu was just a kid and there was no way she'd die. But right when that thought entered his mind so did another.

_'That's right...she's just a kid.'_

He entered the room.

"Ikuto..."

He didn't look her in the eyes. He had carried her here and seeing her in that pain was scary enough.

"I'm going to die...I can tell." Amu spoke through an oxygen mask.

"Idiot, don't talk like that!" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto...I need to tell you something...before I go..." Amu said weakly.

"Quit talking like that. You're gonna be alright, okay?" Ikuto said, though with the way he said it he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this.

"I know you loved me...I love you too." Amu said, slowly shutting her eyes. Almost as if she was trying to keep them open. Like she knew that if she closed her eyes she wouldn't open them again.

"S-Save it for when you get better." Ikuto said.

He didn't know why he was saying all this. Was he in denial? Deep down inside did he know Amu wasn't going to make it?

She smiled that smile Ikuto loved more than anything and said "It's okay to move on..."

With that the room went silent and without even looking he could tell she had passed.

---One week later---

Ikuto lie down on a grassy hill, the summer breeze blowing his midnight blue hair slightly.

He stared up at the sky thinking that maybe Amu was looking down at him from there.

He stood up, letting out a small breath before saying "I'm not in denial...but I don't want anyone but you."

* * *

Asuka: Wow, that was a bit sad...but yay! I finally updating!

Ikuto: -emo corner- I'm all alone!

Fangirls: *_* REALLY!?

Amu: -glare- Back away girls! He belongs to me.

Asuka: W-Wow...

Ikuto: -holds up 4 fingers- four reviews for an update.

Amu: Thanks for reading!


	15. Obsculate

Asuka: Oh my Joshua...I LOVE PIE!

Ikuto: Yeah that's real nice.

Amu: Anyway enjoy this chapter. And it's Kukai x Yaya.

Asuka: Because I've never written for it and it needs more love. So enjoy.

Song of chapter: Watashi ga iru yo by Tomato Cube (I think I've used this song before...)

* * *

O for Osculate (it means kiss)

"_In trying to get our own way, we should remember that kisses are sweeter than whine."_

_~Author Unknown_

"B-But Kukai!!" Yaya whined.

"No! You know you're not allowed to have candy in the morning. Especially not chocolate covered gummy bears." he said with authority.

She gave him the ever adorable puppy dog eyes.

_'Urk! Crap...' _Kukai thought. He quickly closed his eyes and turned away saying "No, it's not working this time!"

She pouted. Then an idea came to her head.

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Please?" she said in the cutest voice she could manage.

Kukai kept a stern look on his face, staring at her puppy dog eyes and her pout.

---five minutes later---

"That'll be two dollars!" the clerk said while handing him a small bag of chocolate covered pineapple pieces.

"H-Here." Kukai said while handing the money over.

_'Well at least it's a fruit...' _he thought with a sweatdrop.

_'Works everytime!'_ Yaya thought while skipping her way to class.

* * *

Asuka: Yeah...that was lame.

Ikuto: Not really. But chocolate covered pineapple?

Amu: That's a bit..strange.

Asuka: Yeah but I ate some before. It's good, better than it sounds.

Ikuto: Right. Anyway four reviews.

Amu: Thanks to everyone who bothers reading this to begin with this.


	16. Presents

Asuka: Crap...

Ikuto: What?

Asuka: It started raining and all our clothes we left outside got wet.

Amu: Line drying?

Asuka: Yes.

Ikuto: You're from L.A and you line dry? Somehow that seems out of context...

Asuka: Hey! Anyway! My reviews are at 99. _**My **_**100****th**** reviewer**_** (doesn't matter which chapter you review) will be able to request a fic from me. Any pairing for Shugo Chara! Angst, fluff, crack, you name it 100**__**th**__** reviewer!**_

Anyway enjoy!

Song of chapter: Metamorphosis by Asriel (TV size version) AKA monochrome factor opening

* * *

P for Presents

"_Beautiful music is the art of the prophets that can calm the agitations of the soul; it is one of the most magnificent and delightful presents God has given us."_

_~Martin Luther (No not the anti-racism cool one)_

Amu stood at her balcony, her arm propped against the railing and her head resting against her hand.

The sky was a dark midnight blue making the stars seem even brighter.

It was currently 11:00 o'clock and Amu couldn't go to sleep for the life of her.

She quietly opened the balcony door/window (because as far as Amu could tell it was a window-door combination) as to not wake her sleeping chara's.

She only wished she had kept that music box she received when she was three. It played a beautiful melody called _'Lacrimosa'_. She read the actual lyrics (when she was old enough to understand them and to read) and it was sad but beautiful.

Sad and beautiful...it reminded her of Ikuto and his music.

It carried sad notes but it wasn't an ugly sadness. As depressing as it was it still held a beauty to it. It was a reflection Ikuto.

She shook her head. Why was she thinking about such things at this time?

Ikuto was good looking and all but in the end he was a jerk. And a pervert. He was a perverted jerk.

_'No, that's not true...' _she began to think.

He was kind and caring. Even when he acted like a jerk. And he was always there for her.

All those times he was there when she fell (literally, she fell a lot!). And she recalled when he got hurt saving those girls from those men who were bugging them. And even on her birthday he played on his violin for her. Ikuto said he had written her a song for her birthday present.

He was a nice guy. There was more to him than his good looks, she understood that. More than any girl in all of Japan that thought he was handsome, and wanted him for his looks.

"Ikuto..." she said softly.

She yawned. She thought she heard music and someone say her name.

_'Great I'm going delusional from lack of sleep.'_ she thought.

She headed inside and slipped into her covers, shutting her eyes.

Outside a teenage boy stood under her balcony, his white violin case slung over his shoulder. His eyes shining in the moonlight like sapphires.

He smiled when he saw Amu had gone to bed.

He quietly jumped over the gate of her house and made his way home.

"_Goodnight Amu."_

_

* * *

_Asuka: I suggest you listen to Lacrimosa. If you youtube search 'Lala's lullaby' you'll find it.

Ikuto: Lala?

Amu: It's a doll that appeared in one episode of D. Gray-man.

Asuka: I like the manga and never saw the anime but I wanted to know what she sang and how it'd sound in the anime.

Kukai: -smiles and gives thumbs up- Please at least **4 **reviews! And remember; **100****th**** reviewer gets to request a fic!**


	17. Quiet

Asuka: I'm working on the request fic and congratulations to my 100th reviewer bendercat!

Ikuto: Yup! So for now we'll update this!

Amu: She'll upload the request fic when she's done with the first chapter.

* * *

Q for Quiet

"_A women knows how to keep quiet when she is in the right, whereas a man, when he is in the right, will keep on talking."_

~Malcolm De Chazal

"No it's not Rima." Nagihiko said.

They had gotten lost on the way to a restaurant Kukai and Utau had invited them to.

"Yes it is! You go right on Oakland street, and left on 59th street!" Rima nagged at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko sighed. "Alright, we'll go your way."

With that he made a U-turn to Oakland making a right when he got there and a left on 59th street.

And there they were, in front of the restaurant.

Nagihiko's jaw almost dropped. He was positive you made a left on 27th street and go forward on Sheridan!

They went inside.

"Hello Utau and Kukai." Rima greeted.

Kukai grinned "Yo! Hey Nagihiko."

Utau smiled "Hello Rima. What took so long?"

"Ugh, Nagihiko didn't know where the restaurant was. Can you believe it? Men." Rima said while taking a seat.

"I know, right?" Utau said.

They both sat next to each other talking about how Kukai and Nagihiko were never right.

Nagihiko sighed and said "You got lost too?"

"Yep. I thought you were supposed to-"

"Make a left on 27th street and go forward on Sheridan!" Nagihiko and Kukai said at the same time.

They sighed. Honestly, they thought women were supposed to be modest about these things.

"And then Kukai refused to ask for directions!" they heard from the girls.

They supposed that Rima and Utau were exceptions.

* * *

Asuka: XDD

Ikuto: The library near her house was remodeled and they have more manga now.

Amu: She's happy since they have D. Gray-man and Reborn.

Asuka: Ahh, no. Reborn sucks ass in English. Death-peration...tch what a load. It's ALL about the dying will!

Ikuto: Anyway 4 reviews please.

Amu: And she promises to make that amuto fic for bendercat!

Asuka: Sorry for my lag. Geometry is my worst since I don't pay attention. Also LOL 5927!


	18. Romance

Asuka: Ciaossu! Oh wait wrong fandom...Also my brothers an asshole.

Ikuto: Yes he is. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Amu: And she posted up the request amuto fic for bendercat!

Asuka: Yep! Also this is AU and they're in high school.

Song of the chapter: Nothing on you by B.O.B

* * *

R for Romance

"_A true man does not need to romance a different girl every night, a true man romances the same girl for the rest of her life."_

_~Ana Alas_

Amu looked over at her long time crush, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He stood with his popular friends, surrounded by the prettiest girls in the whole damn school.

He stood there with a look on his face. Was he bored? No way. It was probably just her imagination.

Just then he turned around and noticed her staring at him.

Their eyes met and just like that she turned around and walked away.

Too bad she didn't notice the frown that formed on his face as soon as she left.

It was a new day. The sun rose and Amu was walking to her locker.

"Hey, who are you going to the dance with?" she overheard from one of the nearby students.

_'That's right...'_ Amu thought. The school dance was in a few days.

"Hey, Amu."

Amu looked to her side. "Oh, hi Rima."

Rima seemed to have a happy aura around her, a rare occasion (especially in the morning).

"What's with you? You seem...giddy." Amu asked, thoroughly confused at her friends behavior.

"Nagihiko asked me out!" she said with pure joy.

Amu smiled. "Really?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, we're going to the school dance! So, who are you going with?" Rima asked.

Amu still had her hand on the lock of her locker. "No one."

"Why don't you ask Tsukiyomi?"

Amu had put in her number combination. "Are you insane? There's no way he'll-"

She opened her locker and a bunch of tennis balls spilled out.

Rima and Amu stared at the tennis balls in confusion.

"What the hell?"

"Amu, there's a note."

Rima picked it off the concrete floor and began reading it. She smirked and handed it to Amu.

_'I finally got the balls to ask you to the dance. I'd rather romance you for one night than regret it for the rest of my life'  
_

_-Signed Tsukiyomi Ikuto'_

Amu blushed madly.

"So yes or no?" she heard a voice ask from behind her.

Amu jumped in surprise and almost slipped.

Ikuto quickly caught her and had his arm around her waist.

_'Oh my god...'_ she thought.

"If you don't want to fine but can you at least tell me face to face?" he said.

Wait, was he worried about rejection?

"I mean getting all those tennis balls in there wasn't easy."

"Why me?" Amu asked.

He smirked. "If you go with me I might tell you."

"I-I'll go." she answered weakly. He was so close to her.

He let go of her and said "I'll see you Friday."

Rima whistled. "That was interesting."

Amu only blushed more and walked to class. "L-Let's go..."

Ikuto walked into his class, every girl swooning over his good looks and mysterious personality. Most of them wearing the most revealing clothes in an attempt to get his attention.

_'All of these girls got nothing on you.'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: So corny...

Ikuto: You're telling me...

Amu: Also she got the idea from a MLIA post she read.

Asuka: Yup! It was an old post though.

Ikuto: Anyway at least _**four **_reviews please. And remember, she just posted the new fic for bendercat.

Amu: Thanks for reading!


	19. Satin

Asuka: Wow this is the shortest amount its taken me to update...

Ikuto: It's a shocker. Seriously.

Amu: Serious shamWOW~!

Asuka: I know, right? I'm working on the chapters for my other amuto stories and 'Yo mama', which isn't that easy to type. Sorry for lagging. And if you can't figure it out I'll say it now, it's AU.

Enjoy.

* * *

S for Satin

"_I am proud that I am an Australian, a daughter of the Southern Cross, a child of the mighty bush. I am thankful I am a peasant, a part of the bone and muscle of my nation, and earn my bread by the sweat of my brow, as man was meant to do. I rejoice I was not born a parasite, one of the blood-suckers who loll on velvet and satin, crushed from the proceeds of human sweat and blood and souls."_

_~Of Bin Bin (chap 38)_

She walked on her way to their shabby, rundown, peasant like home. Though 'their' wasn't exactly correct anymore.

As she approached her house she remembered the first words she told him.

"_I'd rather be a peasant than some spoiled princess!"_

"_Really?"_

"_They live off the poor, those bastards! All they do is sit on their asses all day, I have pride knowing I actually do something." _

She reached the front door of her house, noting that the roses that were planted there were now in bloom.

"_Roses?"_

"_They're the flower of love. I would have gotten something nicer worth of your beauty but I have no money."_

"_No, they're fine. Th-Thanks."_

She stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked inside the wooden jewelry box to see her engagement ring placed in the middle.

"_What do I need this jewelry box for?"_

"_For this."_

"_An engagement ring?!"_

"_I know it's small, but one day I'll buy you a better one."_

"_It's beautiful..."_

"_And one day I'll make sure you fill that box to the top!"_

She noted she still wore her wedding ring, though there was no need to.

She got ready for bed, putting on her night gown and crawling into the satin sheets. It was summer and she didn't want anything too hot.

"_Satin sheets?"_

"_I know it's not silk like the ones you wanted..."_

"_They're fine."_

"_Trust me, one day I'll buy you the finest and most expensive silk sheets!"_

"_As long as you're here what does all of this matter?"_

"_Maybe it doesn't. But still since I'll always be by your side I gotta try! I promise!"_

She lay in her bed. The memories of that day replaying in her head.

"_Watch out!" he pushed her out of the way._

"_Are you okay?!" she gave him a light shove._

"_Hurry! Get a doctor! This man was shot by a enemy villager!" a nearby woman yelled._

_As men crowded the streets with fire arms ready a doctor hurried over to him._

"_I'm afraid...he's already gone."_

She turned on her side.

_'Kukai you were never any good at keeping promises...'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: So this could either be seen as Kutau, Kukai x Amu, Kukai x Yaya, or any Kukai pairing (just not yaoi -shiver-)

Kukai: I...die?

Asuka: Yeah basically.

Ikuto: Please at least _**four**_ reviews.

Kukai: -smiles- Peace out!


	20. Tell

Asuka: Wow we're getting closer and closer to the end...Also two updates in one day O_O

Ikuto: I know. I mean how many words do you know start with 'Z'? and it's because these people review so fast.

Amu: She'll figure it out, and the review whore doesn't mind. She loves the reviews...that damn review whore!

Asuka: Yeah, that's what a dictionary and the Internet are for. Also this is a continuation of the chapter for 'R'. And Amu, I may be a review whore but you're a FACTORING HECTOPASCAL!

* * *

T for Tell

"_Don't believe what your eyes are telling you. All they show is limitation. Look with your understanding, find out what you already know, and you'll see the way to fly."_

_~Richard Bach_

Amu got into her dress, bought especially for the dance.

Why had Ikuto even picked her? She really wanted to know. Not that she minded going with him. It was a dream come true but still...

She walked into her living room to see Ikuto sitting casually on the couch, her father glaring at him from the chair across from the couch, and her mother asking Ikuto questions.

Wait, questions?!

"So why did you pick our little Amu-chan to take to the dance?" she asked.

"I couldn't possibly answer. There are too many reasons to list, and I have to escort your lovely daughter to the dance." Ikuto responded.

Ikuto stood up.

"Be careful with this pervert Amu!" her father called out as they walked out of the house.

Amu laughed nervously. He could be so damn embarrassing sometimes.

They arrived to see most people already dancing.

Ikuto took Amu and began dancing with her. There was a silence between them until-

"So why did you ask me anyway?" Amu asked.

"You're still thinking about that?" Ikuto asked. "Isn't it enough that I asked you?"

"But why me?"

Ikuto sighed. How could he explain this without sounding like some corny wannabe romantic?

Amu looked at him, wondering why he had picked her.

He was handsome and smart and popular.

Just then a couple of popular girls, in the sluttiest dresses ever, walked up to him.

"Hey Ikuto." one of them said in a (slutty) seductive voice.

"How would you like to dance with us?" the other said. Their chests were so exposed they might as well have been wearing nothing! (Not that Amu wanted to see that. She didn't feel like suiciding.)

Ikuto kept that calm look on his face as he took Amu's arm and said "No thanks. I've already got a date."

They looked at her then scoffed and left.

Ikuto watched them leave before turning his attention back to her.

"So do I have to explain?" Ikuto asked, as if saying he didn't feel like talking about what just happened.

Amu shook her head. She didn't need to hear him explain it or see it she understood.

"You wanna go get some punch?"

He was tired of all of those girls obsessed with looks. He wanted someone he could talk to. Ikuto sighed in relief. He couldn't find a way to tell Amu but he was glad she understood.

"Yeah."

* * *

Asuka: By far my crappiest work.

Ikuto: You got that right.

Amu: Please review blah blah _**four**_ reviews at least...-goes to sleep-

Kukai: Thanks for reading!

Ikuto: I thought you were dead?

Kukai: LIES! ALL LIES! -jumps out of window-


	21. Ugly

Asuka: I'M SORRY! I woke up at 3:00am to throw up one day, the next day I got a cold (which I still have), then there were four fights at my school and I missed all of them! Not a single one was recorded either! (Two fights in the boys restroom, one in one of the locker rooms and one in Spanish class but I was during 4th period so I was in P.E!)

Ikuto: ...record?

Asuka: We record 'em sometimes. Well they because I don't do that kind of thing. And the kid I hate got beat up and lost a tooth.

Kairi: Bitch got checked! Next time someone should get Asuka.

Asuka: D8 Your mother Kairi!

Kairi: NO! YOUR MOTHER!

Asuka: H&R BLOCK!

Everyone: Wait! What the fack?! (Watch D. Gray-man abridged by tehexorcist!)

Asuka: Sorry if it's really corny, the song I'm listening to and I'm sick so my brain cells are not computing!

Song of the chapter: Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School (Or D. Gray-man opening 1)

* * *

U for Ugly

"_Nobody loves a woman because she is handsome or ugly, stupid or intelligent. We love because we love."_

_~Anonymous_

_Amu looked at her reflection in the mirror with shock. Her once combed bubble gum pink hair was now a mess, there were bags under her once vibrant golden honey colored eyes. She looked like a total wreck._

_She had been admitted to the hospital sometime ago, back when she and Ikuto had just began to get serious in their relationship. She had just gotten a terminal disease that had been spreading like an epidemic. Luckily they discovered a cure, unfortunately it was too late for Amu._

_She was left to live in the hospital until the day she died._

_She heard a knock on the hospital rooms door. "Amu?"_

_She got back into bed and hid under the sheets. "Go away!"_

_The blue haired boy frowned. "Amu whats wrong?"_

"_Go away!" she yelled even louder._

_He used a pick to forcefully unlock the door. "Amu..."_

"_G-Go away..." she said as she heard his approaching foot steps._

"_Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked in a gentle voice._

"_Ugly..."_

_He wore a confused look on his face._

"_I'm so..." at this point he could tell she was crying._

"_Ugly..." she finished._

_He looked at the perpetrator that caused her to feel that way. That stupid mirror that had been installed in the hospitals room, much to Ikuto's complaints. He knew something like this would happen._

_He balled up his fist and punched the mirror, breaking in into many shards._

_Amu heard the shattering and looked from under the sheets._

"_I don't think you're ugly...In fact I don't even care if you were, which you're not!" he said._

_He took a seat on Amu's hospital bed. "I don't love you because of that..."_

_He gently moved some strands of hair from her face "You're nice, sweet and,"_

_He blew into her ear lightly, resulting in her shrieking and blushing furiously._

"_you're too easy to tease." he said with a smirk._

"_I-Ikuto! You pervert!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him._

_He smiled._

_'I'll always love you, no matter what.'_

Ikuto dropped a bouquet of roses on the grave of Amu, who died that very day in her sleep.

"That was my promise, wasn't it?" he said, removing a cigarette from his mouth. When had he developed the habit? Who knows?

He walked home, ignoring the looks he got from women (and a few men) on the street.

_'I plan on keeping it.'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: I don't even know...

Ikuto: It really sucked.

Asuka: I know...anyway I started reading Fairy Tail after seeing my library had the manga and it's so cool! It has awesome plot and characters and everything!

Ikuto: You and your shonen manga...and bi-shonens.

Asuka: Gray FTW! He's so cute!

Kairi: ANYWAY! Please at least 4 reviews blah blah her mom and we out!

Kukai: Peace out my home boyz...and girlz! (Since I'm pretty sure almost all the readers are girls.)


	22. Velvet

Asuka: My room is taking two days to clean...there are four people cleaning it. My dad, my mom, brother, and me. We found a mouse hole. Now I have a new desk for our computer and a new drawer. Just wait till they found out I got an F in bio.

Ikuto: Don't blame you. Your teacher can't teach. And your class is far behind classes with different teachers...

Amu: Enjoy!

* * *

V for Velvet

"_...She borrows opera records from the public library and sings with velvety lungs powerful as morning glories. Today while cooking oatmeal she is Madame Butterfly until she sighs and points the wooden spoon at me. I could've been somebody, you know?..."_

_~The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros_

Everyone on that apartment building had to wonder...

Had she not made that mistake, could she have become someone?

She had the looks, the voice, everything to be a star.

She gave it all up for that man. The man who charmed her with his sweet words, gifts, and attention.

Her velvet like voice filled her apartment, every crevice and room.

Her sad melodies, from CD's she borrowed from friends. She could hardly afford her apartment, she had no money for sundries.

After that man had left her she sang those sad melodies more often. She hardly ever dressed in those nice clothes she used to wear.

Her husband was a undercover detective, or so went the rumor. They had a fight the night before he left. He was to go undercover in a famous gang.

The next morning he was gone.

"Utau..." Kukai muttered.

He was a mess, his shirt stained with blood, his eyes welling with tears, scratches and wounds all over his body.

Above him stood four shady looking men.

"Next time don't get involved with our gang. Stupid snitch." one of the men said as he kicked Kukai's side.

"Any last wishes?" one of them said mockingly as he held a gun to Kukai's head.

_'If it's allowed...if you can forgive me...'_

"Just kill the guy! Before we attract any attention!" the other said.

A loud _'Bang'_ sounded throughout the quiet, deserted streets.

"He's smiling." one of them said.

"Creepy. Come on. Before the other detectives get here." with that they walked away.

_'Will you allow me the thought of your beautiful velvety voice?...Utau?'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: WHATS WITH ALL THE ANGST?!?!

Ikuto: You wrote it...

Asuka: I blame all the Gokudera reader inserts I've been reading...Angst is too easy to imagine with that guy.

Amu: I blame you for reading all the angsty ones...

Kukai: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I KEEP DYING?!

Asuka: I DON'T KNOW! It's because you're a good guy! So it's easy to imagine you passing!

Kairi: Uhh please review. And it's almost coming to an end...

Asuka: I know! Weird...thanks for reading!


	23. Waiting

Asuka: Wow...almost done...

Ikuto: FINALLY! I can go back to relaxing...

Amu: But she has two more amuto stories....

Kukai: We'll never get a break...at least not until Shugo Chara ends...

Asuka: Damn straight. Keep in mind I decided to mix things up. Just read the whole chapter, please?

* * *

W for Waiting

"_I never thought it was worth it, you know waiting for your love, and then I felt your kiss, I could wait forever for this"_

_~Unknown_

Yukari stared out of the window of her apartment. Her head rested on her hand.

She noted that today the clouds were whiter and fluffier than yesterday.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yukari! Come to the plaza now!" came from the caller.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!" and they hung up.

Yukari looked at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly put on mascara and the works.

She looked like she hadn't gone outside in weeks.

_'Nikaido...'_

After she heard that he had died she just no longer felt the need to step into the outside world.

It was some sort of cruel fate that fell upon her when she fell in love with a soldier.

She headed out. When she arrived she found the plaza decorated.

Then there was cheering. She moved past the giant crowd of people to find Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, her younger brother Kairi, and...

"I-Impossible..." she said, tears getting ready to spill out.

Nikaido walked towards her, a care free smile on his face. "It's been a while. Hey don't cry! I'm here!"

"I-Idiot! Who says I was crying for y-you?!" she managed to say through her sniffling.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Sure..."

Everyone began cheering.

At last the waiting was over.

* * *

Asuka: Happy! And it's not Amuto or Kutau or Rimahiko xD

Everyone: I know...why?

Asuka: Gotta mix it up!

Ikuto: Please review! It's very appreciated and reviews mean faster updates.

Asuka: Unless I'm busy but I have the next few chaps done...so please review?


	24. Xenophobia

Asuka: Two left!

Ikuto: Yay.

* * *

X for Xenophobia

"_A woman is a foreign land, Of which, though there he settle young, A man will ne'er quite understand the customs, politics, and tongue"_

_~Unknown_

She knew why she avoided him. Why she went out of her way to not encounter him. To avoid even looking at Nagihiko.

She was afraid.

Ever since her abusive relationship she had been afraid of men. She hardly had the courage to go to the store on her own, for the cashier was a man.

Men were so foreign to her at that age. They still are.

Tadase, who was always so kind.

Ikuto, who although mysterious and a bit of a pervert with her friend Amu, was a kind person.

Kukai, who never had any bad intentions.

But it didn't matter. Because whenever she met a man there would come a voice saying things like _"They can't be trusted."_

Now Nagihiko...why did she especially go out of her way to avoid him? Simple.

She was starting to fall in love.

There was no point in denying it. She was afraid of getting hurt again. Physically and emotionally.

She was afraid of that foreign feeling. She thought she knew it, she thought she knew men. She was proven wrong...

She shook her head. There was no point in thinking about it any longer.

"Hey there Rima." came a voice.

Her eyes widened in horror. _'No...It can't be...'_

"Viper? Wh-Why are you here?" she asked, trying to keep herself from not screaming in horror.

"Why else?" he said as he grabbed her wrist.

She began thrashing about. "No! Leave me-" she stopped as soon as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I don't like it when you do that." he said, pure anger in his voice.

He felt a stronger had grip his wrist. "That's not any way to treat a lady."

"Nagihiko?!" Rima said, she could tell she was on the brim of crying but right now all she could do was thank god he was here.

Viper let go of Rima. He was trembling.

"Now, if I ever see you anywhere I'll make sure I'll kick your ass. I could care less if you were with a fucking girl. Now leave." Nagihiko said in an angry tone Rima didn't know he was capable of having. He was glaring daggers at the guy.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" Viper said as he ran off.

He softened his expression. "I'm sorry! I was going to walk you home but you ran off! It's really late for a girl to go alone." he said.

Rima began to cry. She turned around, as if trying to hide it.

Nagihiko looked shocked. He reached into his pocket and offered her a handkerchief with a smile.

"It's okay." he said in a comforting tone.

She took it and hugged him. She would have expected him to push her away but he just hugged her tighter.

Men were a foreign thing, it would always be that way. But if this is what love with him was like she'd get over her xenophobia.

* * *

Asuka: Yay!

Nagihiko: Please review!

Kukai: Oh come on! I die but they never die!

Asuka: Shut it! They suffer alone! Either way they suffer!

Rima: -_-;; anyway please review, thanks for reading, and till next time bye!


	25. Youth

Asuka: One more!

Ikuto: Hard to believe...

Amu: I know...

Asuka: Sorry if it sucks!

* * *

Y for Youth

"_Age does not diminish the extreme disappointment of having a scoop of ice cream fall from the cone."_

_~Jim Fiebig_

Suu frowned. Even though her and her sisters were all college students attending a high class college, she was still saddened by this.

Her scoop of pistachio ice cream fell onto the floor and now she couldn't buy another one.

Miki sighed at the way her sister was acting and handed her own cone to Suu.

"Thank you Miki!" Suu exclaimed as she started licking the cold, pistachio substance.

Miki fanned herself. It was hot and now she had no ice cream. She frowned. She kind of regretted giving her cone to Suu.

Just as she was about to resume her walk with Suu through the park someone placed an ice cream cone in front of her face.

"Huh?"

There stood a smiling Yoru. "You gave yours away, right?"

She looked at him, as if suspecting him of something, before taking it. "Thanks."

"No problem! Ikuto said you should do nice things for people you like!" he said, still smiling.

Miki flushed a crimson color.

"Hey, Yoru!" they heard. It was Ikuto.

"Gotta go! Bye Miki!" Yoru said as he jogged to Ikuto.

Miki licked the ice cream.

_'Immature idiot...' _she thought with a smile.

* * *

Asuka: It sucked more than a hooker.

Ikuto: Damn straight.

Amu: The next chapter is the last...

Asuka: I KNOW! Weird...

Kukai: It seems like just yesterday you began this...

Asuka: I know...

Everyone: Please review!!!


	26. Zoo

Asuka: Last one!

Ikuto: Weird.

Amu: It is.

Kukai: I'm not dying right?

Kairi: Not a single fic about me...

Yaya: I only got one! Yaya demands more!

Rima: I can't believe you paired me with Nagi.

Tadase: Since when did you give him a pet name?

Utau: Well I'm a star. It's only natural this fic is about me!

Lulu: ...why am I here?

Asuka: Tadase needs a pairing too...Also vote on my poll. Your opinions matters!

**Pairings**; Amuto, Kutau, Kairi x Yaya, Rimahiko, and Tadase x Lulu.

* * *

Z for Zoo

"_Life is a zoo in a jungle."_

_~Peter De Vries_

Tadase watched. He watched as Amu and Ikuto's little girl ran around chasing his and Lulu's little boy saying something about "cooties".

He watched Kukai and Utau's girl play house with Kairi and Yaya's boy, who kept saying he was going to get her with his toy sword.

"I can't believe how it is around here." Kukai said with a smile.

"It's so loud and lively. Like a jungle." Amu replied, following the kids with her eyes.

"How long has it been since we sat here with no noise?" Utau said while stretching her arms.

"Since before Ikuto and Amu got busy." Rima commented casually.

"Damn straight." Ikuto said, noticing Amu's face turning bright red.

"Rima, lets not embarrass Amu-chan. You know how red she can get." Nagihiko said, only causing Amu to blush more.

"Speaking of which, Amu, how did you like the jewelry I designed for you?" Lulu asked Amu. Hard to believe they were now on good terms.

"Oh I loved it!" Amu said.

"Tadase, you've been pretty quiet. Anything wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah kiddy king." Ikuto said.

"K-Kiddy king? I'm not a kid anymore!...or a king!" Tadase exclaimed.

Ikuto smirked "Yeah but I'm still older."

Just then they heard a crash. "Uhh guys!" Kairi called out.

He opened the door, and out came a bunch of ice cream bars.

"Coolers broken." he said sheepishly.

All the kids stopped what they were doing and ran towards Kairi, well more like the ice creams bars at his feet.

With calls of "Don't eat that!" and "No ice cream for you." they all went to stop their children from eating it off the ground.

As Tadase took his child from Lulu he smiled.

Since they were guardians things had been pretty wild.

Even as adults, things were like a zoo.

* * *

Asuka: For a finale it failed.

Ikuto: Yes. It did.

Amu: Well this is done...

Asuka: Time for me to hurry up with my other SC fics.

Everyone: Peace out!


End file.
